The Gentleman's Bet
by VitalElement
Summary: Chris Jericho and William Regal both want Christian. A little healthy competition never hurt anybody... Christian/Jericho, Christian/Regal. Set late 2009, when Christian was ECW champion. Slash, obviously. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gentleman's Bet**

Chris Jericho took a swig from his water bottle as he eyed the monitor in front of him. Freshly showered and dressed, he now sat in an empty locker room watching the match he'd just competed in. He hadn't expected to be working that night, having only dropped by the ECW tapings to scout talent for his Bragging Rights team. His mere presence seemed to ire the brand's GM, leading to him being placed in an impromptu match with Christian. A match which Jericho had lost, regrettably.

As much as he hated to lose, it hadn't exactly been an embarrassing defeat. After all, his opponent was certainly formidable. It had been about five years since he'd been in the ring with his long-time friend and former tag partner, and Christian had massively upped his game since then. In fact, everything about the way he carried himself nowadays seemed fresh, invigorated, inspired. He was no longer the same smarmy young man he'd been back in the early 2000s.

Watching Christian's fluid movements on the screen, Jericho indulged himself in studying every inch of the other man's lithe form. Christian had always been in great shape, but this leaner look was most alluring; like a big old rebellious 'fuck you' to the higher-ups who used to tear him down about his size. Jericho noted the stubble adorning his friend's face and chuckled, thinking back to when he and Christian would room together on the road and to how long Christian would spend in the bathroom mirror, carefully grooming his understated goatee. This new rugged appearance, along with his cropped bleached hair, made him look far manlier. Masculinity wasn't a feature Jericho usually found attractive in other men; he was a sucker for a pretty face. But there was something about his old friend that was tickling his fancy in a big way…

Suddenly aware of a looming presence behind him, Jericho was startled back to reality. He glared up at the smirking face of his fellow veteran. Looking as debonair as always in a hand-crafted suit, William Regal regarded his co-worker coolly.

"Are you still creeping around here, sunshine?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going over my match," Jericho replied, returning his attention to the screen. "Even perfection can stand for a little fine-tuning."

Ignoring the lazy egoism, Regal followed Jericho's gaze in time to see Christian gain the pin-fall. Hearing that theme music hit made his jaw clench. He'd found himself counting the lights numerous times in recent months after unsuccessfully trying to wrestle the ECW championship away from Christian. No matter what nefarious tactics he tried, he just couldn't seem to come out on top. It had reached a point where he'd started to question whether he'd lost his touch, whether he'd gone soft with age. But in retrospect, it was more likely that Christian had simply become tougher to handle.

There was a determination and maturity about the lad nowadays that Regal found himself greatly enamoured with, as much as he hated to admit it. He'd always found Christian rather attractive, albeit annoying, and being around the younger man on such a regular basis was doing little to quell that attraction. His feelings had grown strong enough that he would often act upon them, venting his desire by flirting candidly with Christian whenever he caught him alone backstage. But although his efforts were usually reciprocated, it never felt like enough. He wanted so much more than mere talk. Perhaps this was why he hadn't been able to pull off a win recently. It was a terrible bind he found himself in; torn between professional desire to beat the living daylights out of Christian and take his title, and personal desire to ravage him until he couldn't walk straight. Quite the quandary…

Watching as Christian celebrated in the ring, sweat dripping down his taut golden skin, Regal licked his lips absently.

"Slippery little devil, isn't he?"

No reply came, but one glance at Jericho's face told Regal that their minds were battling with similar thoughts.

"Fantastic arse on him though," he continued. "Absolutely fantastic. And the things I'd do to that obnoxious little mouth of his…"

"Mm, tell me about it!" Jericho chuckled, eyes still glued to the screen as Christian ascended the ramp. "I don't know what it is about him, but there's just something that makes me wanna pin him to the nearest wall and fuck his brains out."

"Have you ever had the pleasure?"

"Not yet."

"You sound hopeful."

As the screen faded to black, Jericho stood and turned the monitor off. "And why wouldn't I be? He's available, as far as I know."

"And you're assuming he'd be interested in you?"

"I'm assuming I'd have a better chance with him than others would. You, for example."

"Well, you'd assume wrong."

Jericho let out a laugh so forceful that he had to grab onto the monitor to steady himself. "Wow, William! It's glaringly obvious that you're getting old, but when did you start going senile? You've been nothing but a pain in Christian's ass this past few months! He can't stand you!"

Unaffected by Jericho's mockery, Regal smirked. "Ah, Christopher. So eloquent, yet so simple-minded. You've heard of that proverbial fine line between love and hate, haven't you? Things aren't always as they seem. You haven't witnessed the flirtatious glances Christian and I often exchange, or the knowing smile he gets on his cheeky face whenever I toss a double entendre or two his way. If anyone stands a chance with him around here, dear boy, it's me."

"Whatever. Flirting aside, you're nothing to him. He and I used to be best friends. Closer than brothers. We have history."

"And history is all you have. You can reminisce to your heart's content. It won't alter the state of play here in the present. Christian and I have an unspoken thirst for each other, far more meaningful than some bygone friendship. I could have him any time I wish."

Jericho studied Regal's confident expression for a moment while an idea quickly formed in his mind.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is, William?"

Regal quirked an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I bet that I can lure Christian to bed before you can even get a look-in."

"Now that's a bet I'd care to take. Might I enquire as to the stakes involved?"

"If - or rather, when - I win, you make the necessary arrangements for Jackson and Kozlov to join my Bragging Rights team."

Regal nodded. That was doable. It wouldn't take much to persuade his two monstrous lackeys to partake in their first ever pay-per-view match.

"And if I win?"

Jericho snorted. "It won't happen. But if the miracle does occur, I'll call in a few favours and see to it that you get another shot at the ECW championship."

William's interest peaked. He'd often contemplated whether taking Christian's title would be a more delectable experience than sleeping with him. The chance to make the comparison in reality was most welcome. He extended a hand to Jericho, which was firmly accepted.

"You have yourself a deal, Christopher. I just hope you don't feel too rotten when you lose."

"Best of luck, Sir William. You'll need it."

Regal chuckled darkly. "Oh, I think not. After all, who needs luck when you have time on your side? This may have escaped your attention, but after tonight, you'll have toddled off back to Smackdown where you belong. Whereas I'll remain right here, with the lovely Christian, on our close-knit little brand. You're the one in need of luck, my dear."

Although the cocky smile remained on his face, the confidence in Jericho's eyes waned noticeably. With a malicious smirk, Regal left Jericho to contemplate his words. As he strode into the hallway, his mind was already so tied up with elaborate schemes of seduction that he didn't notice an eavesdropper lingering near the open doorway…


	2. Chapter 2

"They said what?!"

Christian sat on the recovery couch in the trainer's room, fresh off his match and still in his ring gear. He'd almost entirely forgot about the aching shoulder he'd been icing as he tried to process what he'd just heard. Zack Ryder stood before him, nodding enthusiastically.

"No word of a lie, bro! They've got this deal going where they're both gonna take shots at trying to nail you. And whoever gets in your pants first gets, like, a prize or something."

"Wow…"

Although he knew he probably should have, Christian didn't feel particularly offended by this news. Perhaps it was because the situation was so unexpected. He'd barely had anything to do with Jericho lately, and they'd never been anything more than friends. Years ago, when they'd tagged and travelled together, they'd indulged in the occasional drunken make-out session, but nothing more. Christian would have gladly taken things further, but Jericho had never been up for it. He'd usually say something about preferring pretty boys, which would offend Christian deeply enough that his libido would die a death anyway. Christian knew he hadn't gotten any prettier over the years, so why the sudden interest from his old friend?

Regal was slightly less of a surprise. He often verbally toyed with Christian between the brutal ass-kickings they dished out to each other. And although Christian would happily respond in kind, he'd figured that all the sly smiles and suggestive remarks were just part of Regal's lame attempt to get inside his head. He'd never thought that any true desire underlay the attention he'd been paid, especially considering the gusto with which Regal had been pursuing his title.

Despite begging a lot of questions, it certainly wasn't the worst situation he'd ever found himself in. After all, it wasn't everyday he had two handsome older guys 'trying to nail him', as Ryder had so eloquently put it. And now that he knew what was going down, there were definitely ways he could play things to his advantage…

Seeing the thoughtfulness on Christian's face, Zack felt immensely proud of himself.

"See? I told you, bro! That's some major league juice, am I right?"

"Yeah, it's really something."

"So how about it then? Do you get another shot at your title or what, bro? I mean, you kinda owe me now, right?"

Christian rolled his eyes, tiring of the younger man's eagerness. "Okay, three things, kid. First, you might wanna try saying 'bro' more often, 'cause it's totally not monotonous or annoying at all. Second, I said I'd think about the title shot. As of right now, I'm still thinking. And lastly, thanks for the head's up. It's great to see that your talents as a gossiping little bitch are finally coming in useful."

Zack didn't have time to become offended before they were interrupted by Jericho striding into the room. He appeared somewhat flustered, but the second his eyes fell on Christian, that changed.

"Hey, there you are!" he said, voice joyful, face beaming. "I've been looking all over for you."

Christian took a second to drink in Jericho's appearance. His dress shirt was partially unbuttoned, a look Christian had told him in the past looked good on him. Even from across the room, Christian could smell that he'd overloaded on aftershave, something Jericho often did when he thought his luck was in. Apparently, the ball was being set rolling early. Curious to see where this would go, Christian flashed him a warm smile.

"You have? Cool."

Zack frowned. "'Cool'? What d'ya mean 'cool'? Didn't you hear what I just-"

"Would you mind giving us a minute, Zack?" Christian hastily interrupted. "And that thing we just talked about? Let's just keep that between us for the time being, okay?"

Confused, Zack glanced back and forth between the two veterans. Catching the stern look Christian shot him, he started backing up towards the door.

"Yeah, sure thing… But am I getting that other thing we talked about or…?"

Christian tapped his temple. "Still thinking, broski."

Zack nodded and finally took his leave, eyeing Jericho suspiciously. Jericho glared after him as the door swung shut.

"What's that assclown's damage?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not hear how rude that Jersey Shore reject was being to you? Or see the look he gave me on the way out of here?"

"Ah, ignore him!" Christian said with a chuckle. "He's just frustrated. You kind of interrupted him trying to convince me to give him my number."

Although Christian knew full well Zack was straight, Jericho didn't. Besides, Christian figured it was only appropriate to throw the little snitch under the bus. And it was well worth telling a few little lies to see the irritated expression on Jericho's face deepen.

"Your number?" he blurted out. "Did you give it to him?"

"I said I'd think about it, as you heard." Christian shrugged. "Do you think I should? I mean, he's stupid and annoying, but at least he's hot."

"I thought you didn't date younger guys."

"I don't, but…" Christian paused dramatically, before breaking into a suggestive smile. "…it's not a date that he's after, if you know what I mean."

"Really?!"

Although he tried to hide it, Jericho was visibly aggravated. He knew he'd need to act fast to beat Regal to the punch, but the possibility that Christian might be too busy riding Ryder - or anyone else for that matter – hadn't even crossed his mind!Thank God he'd found Christian when he had! He needed to make his play now, while he still had the chance.

As amused as he was by Jericho's concern, Christian forced a frown onto his face.

"What d'ya mean, 'really'?" he said, sounding offended. "I know I'm no pretty boy by your lofty standards, but I'm not **that** fucking repulsive, am I?"

The rush of panic to Jericho's face almost set Christian off laughing.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! It's not that I'm surprised! It's just… rather audacious of him to waltz into the trainer's room and hit on a respected veteran like you're some dime-a-dozen ring-rat, don't you think?"

"Not really. I think it's kinda admirable to be so forward. He sees something he wants, so he goes for it. Strikes while the iron is hot. Isn't that what people say? Anyway, you were looking for me?"

Christian positioned the icepack he'd abandoned back onto his swollen shoulder, giving Jericho a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Yeah… I was just watching our match back over. It was great, naturally. I mean, I wish I'd had more time to prepare for it, but it was damn good for what it was."

"I agree," Christian said. "It was cool to work together again after so long. It felt nice. Comfortable, like slipping on an old pair of boots."

Jericho smiled genuinely at that before taking a seat beside Christian on the trainer's couch.

"You know, I keep meaning to say that I've noticed how much you've improved since you came back. You've really taken things to a whole new level. I'm proud of you, man."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Not to mention, you're looking great. And I mean **really** great!" Jericho gushed, with a pointed gesture to Christian's body. "I was going through some old photos of us on my phone for comparison, and I could hardly recognise you. Not that you weren't a sexy beast before, but it's like you're a whole new man now! See?"

Jericho pulled out his phone and quickly brought up an image to display. Christian glanced at the screen, seeing a picture of the two of them together in a restaurant. It had been taken about eight years ago, not long after he'd cut off his shoulder-length hair.

"Yeah, I look pretty different. We both do, actually."

"Do you ever think about when we used to hang out like this? I do." Jericho scrolled a few pictures along and grinned. "Hey, remember this night?"

"Oh, yeah!" Christian chuckled. "You got so wasted, you puked all over your bed."

"Yeah, but you were kind enough to let me sleep in yours with you."

Christian pulled a face. "I didn't exactly 'let' you. You refused to sleep on the floor and I damn sure wasn't going to either."

"But still, you could have kicked me out and you didn't." Jericho winked teasingly. "And you even gave me a goodnight kiss."

"Yeah, only after you'd brushed your teeth like three times."

"I even flossed for you!"

Christian rolled his eyes playfully. "You're always so thoughtful."

Laughing, Jericho turned his attention back to the picture, studying it fondly.

"I miss you sometimes, you know?" he said, his tone soft and woeful. "We used to be so close. We were great together. We had so much fun, I could trust you with anything. I just…I hate that somewhere along the line, we lost that closeness, you know?"

Christian didn't comment, but deep down hoped that this part of Jericho's spiel was at least partially true. Although Jericho could be difficult to deal with at times, he did miss their friendship. Over the past few years, he'd thought about picking up the phone and arranging a catch-up between them, but the time for it had never felt right. He shook those thoughts from his head for the time being. It was likely that this was exactly how Jericho wanted him to feel. He couldn't allow sentimentality to distract him. Refocusing, he noticed that Jericho was now gazing at him thoughtfully.

"What are you up to after the show?"

"The usual. You know the drill. Eat, sleep, kick ass, repeat."

"Well, let's hang out then. For old time's sake."

Christian laughed softly. "I'm not exactly the party animal I used to be."

"Hey, me neither!" Jericho chuckled. "We can keep it lowkey. I've got a nice suite back at the hotel. We can order room service, watch a movie. Whatever. I'd just really like a chance for us to reconnect. Might as well strike while the iron's hot, right?"

Considering what he truly had in mind for Christian, Jericho was doing an exquisite job at making the whole situation sound very innocent. His behaviour was borderline sociopathic. Still, it was a tempting offer…

"Sure. Why not?"

Jericho grinned. "Great! I'm heading back to the hotel now, so I'll stop and get us some supplies for the evening on the way. Here; you can let yourself in when you arrive…"

Jericho reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out two identical key-cards. He repocketed one and extended the other out towards Christian. As Christian reached for the card, Jericho's fingers gently closed over his hand. He looked up at Jericho questioningly, and was met with intense passionate eyes. Feeling the ice-blue gaze penetrating into him, Christian found himself torn between laughing hysterically and melting into a puddle of goo. Before he could settle on a feeling, Jericho leaned in and pressed a gentle lingering kiss to his lips. He allowed himself to smile as the thought popped into his head that this was the first time they'd ever kissed while sober. Still, it somehow held the same warm familiarity that their match had.

Before things could get any more intimate, Jericho pulled away, his face hovering mere inches from Christian's.

"See you there?"

"Looking forward to it."

Jericho gave Christian's hand a light squeeze before breaking away and taking his leave. The second the door closed, Christian burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. But he had to admit; Jericho had made a strong, albeit saccharine, pitch. Regal had his work cut out for him. Clutching the key-card in his hand, Christian rose from the couch and headed to the locker room to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Jericho strode through the backstage area, feeling like he was on top of the world. He'd made his intentions crystal clear, giving Christian just enough to keep him wanting more. Tonight was the night! Not only was he going to satiate his desire for his friend, but he was also going to score two impressive additions to his Bragging Rights team. He did feel somewhat guilty for manipulating Christian with his mawkish words, but at least his sentimentality came from a sincere place. He genuinely had missed Christian over the years and did want them to reconnect as friends. Getting the chance to reconnect with him physically was simply the icing on the cake.

As he rounded the next corner, Jericho spotted his wagering partner by the coffee machines, chatting with a road agent. Smirking widely, Jericho stopped and stood off to one side, hoping to catch Regal's eye. He knew he should just walk on by, keep his cards close to his chest. But his ego wouldn't allow him to do so. He had scored a huge one-up, and wanted Regal to know it. Besides, what would be the harm? Christian would be in his hotel room within the hour, so it wasn't like Regal even had time to chance his arm.

Eventually, Regal looked around and caught sight of Jericho. He excused himself from his conversation, approaching warily.

"What are you sneering at?"

"I suggest you tell Vlads and Zeke the good news, 'cause they're going to Bragging Rights."

Regal's mouth fell open.

"You can't possibly have-! Already?! The poor lad's scarcely had time to cool down from his match, you bloody animal!"

Jericho chuckled, waving his hands in a pacifying manner.

"Settle down, Lord Stuffington! It hasn't happened yet, but it's pretty much a done deal. You really shouldn't have goaded me earlier, because I've already made my move. I've secured a private rendezvous with our little friend this very evening. You said our history was worthless? Well, guess what? The second he saw photos of us from years gone by, he was practically giddy with nostalgia. He couldn't have been more enthralled at the prospect of meeting up with me later. Sorry, William. You snooze, you lose."

With a condescending wink, Jericho sauntered off down the hallway, leaving Regal to seethe.

"Insufferable cretin! We'll see who's bloody 'snoozing'!"

Raking his fingers through his floppy hair, Regal walked briskly in the direction of the locker rooms. Time was no longer on his side but fortunately, he'd been blessed with a cunning mind that was as quick as it was devious. And it was currently working double-time to construct an emergency counterattack. The game wasn't over yet. Regal might not have been able to tug at Christian's heart-strings, but there were plenty of other things he could tug at instead…

Armed with a newly formed plan, Regal approached the male ECW locker room. Just as he reached for the handle, the door opened and Paul Birchall stepped out into the hallway. He smiled widely at the sight of his fellow Englishman, immediately offering a handshake.

"Alright, mate?"

Regal nodded, gladly accepting the gesture of comradery. "Paul. Always nice to see you. How's that enchanting sister of yours?"

"On top form, as usual. I'm just on my way to grab a coffee if you fancy joining me."

"As delightful as that sounds, I'm on a bit of a mission. You wouldn't happen to know where our esteemed champion is, would you?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower. Been in a while, so shouldn't be long."

"Marvellous, thank you."

As the younger Brit went on his way, Regal continued into the locker room. As luck would have it, the changing area was completely deserted. Sure enough, he heard the sound of running water coming from the shower cubicles, and contemplated sneaking a peak. He quickly shook that lascivious thought from his head. He couldn't allow himself to become distracted when he had so little time to spare. And after all, good things come to those who wait.

After a quick sweep of the changing room, Regal spied the ECW championship belt placed atop a navy-blue carryall bag. With one final cautious glance towards the shower area, he approached and acted quickly. Mere seconds later, he heard the water shut off and briskly took his leave. Phase one was complete…

Christian emerged from the shower, freshened up and ready for the evening ahead. He was looking forward to seeing Jericho, but also felt somewhat disappointed. Something about Regal's authoritative demeanour and his harsh yet calculated style of physicality had often made Christian wonder about how compatible they would be in the bedroom. Not that there was anything horribly wrong with a more balanced romantic approach, which he'd guessed was probably more Jericho's style. Still, his mind couldn't help but dwell on whether the grass could potentially be greener…

Shaking his head at his own greediness, Christian fished around in his bag so he could check the time. To his confusion, his phone wasn't in the place he'd left it before going for his shower. He'd put it in the same compartment as his wallet and rental car keys, which were also missing. Starting to panic a little, Christian fumbled through his bag, checking every compartment in case he'd put his things in the wrong place. All to no avail.

As Christian dropped to his knees to search the locker room floor, the door opened behind him. Birchall had returned, paper coffee cup in hand.

"Did William find you?"

Christian blinked up at him. "Huh?"

"Regal. He was in here not five minutes ago. Said he was looking for you."

It took Christian a few seconds to digest this information before realisation dawned on him. Sipping from his drink, Birchall gave Christian a funny look.

"You alright down there, mate? You lost something?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks, man."

Christian grinned as he started to get dressed, tantalized by Regal's initiative. Despite nearly giving him an anxiety attack, this technique was a lot more inventive than Jericho's impromptu stroll down Memory Lane. Style-points aside, it was rather flattering how quickly both men had acted upon their wager, how urgently they both seemed to want him. Perhaps there was a way he could have his cake and eat it too…

Twenty minutes later, Christian slung his bag onto his shoulder, finally ready to go. He'd taken his sweet time getting ready. He saw no reason to rush. A little anticipation never hurt anybody. No sooner had he stepped out into the hallway did someone collide straight into him. He wasn't at all surprised when he looked up into piercing blue eyes. Regal took a moment to take in the sight before him, noting the blue dress shirt and jeans which clung to Christian's slender form so snuggly that he felt oddly envious of them.

"Mind how you go, flower," he purred. "I know how easily you bruise."

Suppressing the urge to respond with a witty retort, Christian decided to play Regal's game. He feigned a worried expression and sighed dramatically.

"Everything alright?" Regal asked.

"Not really. I don't know how it happened, but I've lost my wallet, my phone, and the keys to my rental. Either that, or somebody's swiped them."

Regal nodded, putting on his best sympathetic face.

"Oh? That is a bother. But don't fret over nothing. Some kind soul might hand them in. If not, credit cards are easily cancelled and what have you. Just sort it all out in the morning."

"That doesn't do me much good right now though, does it? It's getting late and I need to get back to the hotel. Do you have Jericho's number?" Christian grinned internally at the apprehensive look on Regal's face. "I mean, he already left, but I'm sure he'd be happy to-"

"I wouldn't mind giving you a ride."

Christian couldn't help smirking at the suggestive tone of Regal's interruption.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," he countered. "But is that really appropriate, considering the current animosity between us?"

"It's just a few minutes down the road. I'm sure we can survive that long without succumbing to the urge to put our hands on each other. Come along then."

Without waiting for a reply, Regal strode off in the direction of the parking lot. Christian followed, objection the furthest thing from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after they hit the road, Christian noticed the Englishman's keenness to stay well within the speed limit. Whether this was Regal's normal driving style or simply an attempt to buy them more time together was anyone's guess. Either way, Christian figured he'd start off by using their time alone the same way they always seemed to.

"The speed limit's in **miles** per hour, you know?"

"I realise that."

"Okay. It's just judging by your current pace, I thought maybe you Brits worked in kilometres or something."

Noting the playfulness in Christian's voice, Regal gave a mock scowl in return.

"There's nothing wrong with my pace. You might have noticed that I'm the sort of man who likes to take his time. Things can be so much more enjoyable if you don't rush them."

"Oh, is that why you haven't beaten me for the championship yet? You're taking your time, savouring the feeling of losing to me over and over?"

"…It's a lovely night for a walk, don't you think?"

Christian laughed as the car started to gradually slow down.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I thought you liked it when I teased you, Bill."

Despite hearing the irksome nickname Christian often inflicted upon him, Regal brought his foot to meet the gas pedal again. A moment of oddly comfortable silence followed. Sneaking a glance at his passenger, Regal cleared his throat before refocusing on tonight's objective.

"There was something you said before that concerned me a little. You do understand that this supposed 'animosity' between us is nothing personal, don't you?"

"I know that. Business is business. In the past, I've messed with plenty of people who I liked on a personal level because they had a title I wanted. That's just how the game's played, right?"

"Ah, good. I know I can be a grouchy old queen at times, but I'd hate to think that you believe I genuinely dislike you. That's simply not true."

"Is that your endearingly clumsy British way of saying that you like me?"

Regal smirked at the other's teasing tone. "You're slightly less objectionable than most human beings I have the misfortune of encountering. When you keep your mouth shut, that is."

"What's so bad about my mouth when it's open?"

"The infuriating stream of nonsense you allow to spew forth from it, is what."

"Well, what else would you suggest that I do with my mouth?"

"Steady on now, flower."

As much as he was enjoying their flirtatious banter, Christian suddenly remembered why he was there to begin with. Despite the admirable effort William had made to get them alone like this, he didn't want to make things too easy for him. He fell silent, waiting curiously for the other man to make his pitch. It didn't take long for Regal to take the initiative.

"Can I be frank with you?"

"Sure."

"I was rather apprehensive when I was first drafted to ECW. But being in close quarters with your good self has been most reassuring. Despite our differences, I feel we may also be a lot alike."

"Yeah, I kinda get that impression too."

"We're few and far between here, aren't we? We veterans, on this 'revolutionary' show overrun with rookies. It's like working in a bloody nursery school at times. And although the brand does boast some promising future talent, there are none that can hold a candle to either of us. It's flagrantly obvious that you're the only one on the entire show that can match up to my skills."

"High praise, indeed."

"I'm serious. You must admit, we provide more of a challenge to each other than any of those inexperienced children could."

"To be fair, you could probably wrestle a mannequin to a five-star match."

"As could you. Personally, I couldn't be more impressed with your recent performances."

"Really?"

"It may have escaped your attention, my dear…" There was a heated pause. "…but you've become particularly adept at giving me a hard time as of late."

There had been a subtle yet masterful change in William's voice. His lowered tone spiked with obvious suggestion yet was still light-hearted enough that Christian had scope to reject the loaded remark as mere banter. Of course, Christian had no intention of making such a dismissal.

"You're a pretty tough customer yourself, Bill. It's not often that I find an opponent who can bring me to my knees quite so easily."

"And I daresay you rather enjoy it when I do?"

"Well, I am partial to a good challenge. The harder, the better."

"Glad to hear it. It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? Having someone you can rely on to take you to your very limit. Without pushing things beyond boundaries of decency, of course."

"Sure. I mean, what's the point in having limits if we aren't willing to push them a little?"

"Agreed. How nice it is, to have found some common ground. I'm glad we had this conversation."

"Me too. It's been very… affirming."

Although his voice was calm and even, Christian's face had flushed pink and his jeans felt noticeably tighter. Fortunately, this went unnoticed by his companion, whose eyes were fixed on the road. For his part, William was grateful that he was wearing such roomy suit pants. He nodded towards the signpost for the hotel a short way off in the distance and sighed.

"Well, this has been a delight. But it seems our journey is coming to an end."

"Mm. Confirming my booking's gonna be fun without my ID."

"Well, if you run into trouble, you're more than welcome to spend the night with me."

"Are you sure? Because I gotta warn you; I sleep naked."

Regal chuckled darkly, sending a tingle up Christian's spine.

"If you honestly think that's a problem for me, flower, I've clearly been too subtle these past five minutes."

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Christian found himself once again admiring Regal's more direct approach. Unlike Jericho, he was making no mistake about what he wanted. None of this touchy-feely, heart-melting, bygone memories crap. Just straight up putting the feelers out to establish if some good old-fashioned hot rough sex was on the cards. Having said that, a gentler touch could be just as hot if the right hands were doing the touching. And according to Cody Rhodes, Jericho had one hell of a touch. Hmm… Rough or gentle? Which would be hotter? It seemed there was only one way to find out…

As Christian played out various scenarios in his mind's eye, Regal started to feel rather ill at ease. Their woefully brief car journey had genuinely been delightful, but it had also served to highlight several truths he'd only noticed in passing before. Aside from being good-looking and a talented wrestler, Christian was also passionate, intelligent and witty. They shared a similar sense of humour, and William was hard-pressed to remember the last time he'd felt this sort of chemistry with someone. Apparently, he liked Christian a damn sight more than he'd previously been aware of. A crush, as the Americans called it. Perhaps he **had** gone soft with age after all.

He felt the stolen phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, along with a pang of guilt. His idea had been to pass Christian's possessions to a road agent in the morning, so they could be returned to him via a third party. Although solid, the plan certainly wasn't fool-proof, and it suddenly concerned him that Christian may not see the funny side of his deception if he were to find out about it later. Perhaps if he were to come clean now and explain himself, he'd still be in with a chance. Not just to sleep with Christian, but to potentially pursue something more. If Christian chose to go to Jericho tonight as result of his admission, so be it. At least his conscience would be clear.

After they'd parked up in the hotel lot, Christian got as far as unfastening his seatbelt before a hand took hold of his wrist. He looked up and was met with vaguely remorseful eyes.

"I'm afraid I have somewhat of a confession to make…"

Before Regal could continue, Christian held up a silencing hand. "Wait. Can I ask you something first?"

"Certainly."

"Something personal?"

"Alright?"

Grinning at the perplexed look on Regal's face, Christian leaned in, his voice hushed. "Is that a phone, wallet and set of rental keys in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

If Regal was affected by being caught out, he didn't show it. He simply smirked at his companion's astuteness.

"How revoltingly cliché of you. How long have you known?"

"From the second Birchall said you'd been looking for me while I was in the shower."

"And you neglected to say anything because…?"

"I wouldn't have had the pleasure of your company if I had."

More than satisfied with that answer, Regal reached into his jacket pocket and promptly returned Christian's phone and wallet. Christian glanced at the phone's screen, noticing several missed calls and text messages from Jericho. As he went to retrieve his rental keys, Regal whipped them out of reach, dropping them into the foot-well beneath the steering wheel. He responded to the questioning look he was shot with a mischievous gesture to his lap. Christian laughed softly.

"You're done with being subtle then?"

"There are times when subtly is vastly overrated, flower."

A strong hand cupped the back of Christian's head and pulled him in. The kiss was rough and lusty, lacking the coyness and teasing of Jericho's effort earlier. Regal was quick to accentuate his desire with firm fingers squeezing at Christian's thigh. Eagerly leaning into the older man, Christian deepened their clinch as his hands threaded through floppy blond hair. Both men felt rather overcome at how wonderful this felt. After months of toying with each other, there was such a delicious relief in finally giving into temptation.

Their enthusiasm soon backfired as a wayward body part brushed the car's horn, the abrupt noise causing them to break the kiss. They remained close, Regal's hands still on Christian's body as possessively as a hunter clinging to its prey. This didn't escape Christian's attention, and he relaxed against William as they made eye contact.

"As much as I appreciate the effort you've gone to, if you wanted to make out with me, you only had to ask."

"I felt the effort was warranted, considering what I actually want from you."

"I thought you said subtly was overrated? Level with me."

"Very well…"

Pulling his prey closer, Regal brought his lips to Christian's ear, his voice lowering into a dark purr.

"What I really want is to make you mine. I want you to surrender yourself to me like I know you want to. I want you beneath me, writhing in abandon and screaming your throat raw. Is that level enough for you?"

As if to put an exclamation point on this declaration, Regal grazed his teeth against the bottom of Christian's earlobe. The breath caught in Christian's throat as he swallowed thickly.

"Ye-yeah, that's pretty clear…"

Before he could continue, he heard a soft vibration coming from the footwell. Christian reluctantly pulled away from William and retrieved his phone from where it had fallen to the floor. As he predicted, it was yet another message from Jericho.

"Ah. There's just one problem…"

Disappointment twisting in his stomach, William eyed Christian tensely. It was obvious who was making contact, and it was difficult not to look rattled by the prospect of Christian choosing to honour his previous plans. Regal already considered himself lucky to have been forgiven for his trickery and wasn't sure what else he could pull out of the bag to win Christian over at this point. He would just have to be a gentleman and accept Christian's choice, whatever it ended up being.

Seemingly torn, Christian glanced back and forth between William and his phone. After a lengthy silence, he slipped the phone into his back pocket and met William's quizzical gaze.

"…I'm a moaner, not a screamer."

The relief on the Englishman's face was unmistakable.

"You may make whichever sounds you wish, dear."

"Then this might just be doable." With an enticing smile, Christian produced a key-card from his wallet. "How about we head on upstairs and discuss it further?"


	5. Chapter 5

As the two made their way to the hotel elevator, Regal dropped back slightly to gaze at Christian's backside. Indulging himself in such a way seemed like a fitting reward considering what an unmitigated success the car ride had been. He couldn't believe his luck, to have so narrowly cut Jericho off at the pass. It could have gone either way at one point, but he'd managed to win Christian over with an alluring blend of charm and candour. Furthermore, it seemed that the younger man was rather taken with him. Or keen to do naughty things with him, at very least.

Once they were inside the elevator, Christian pressed the button for one of the upper floors. The second the doors slid shut, he found Regal entering his personal space. Before he could think to say a word, he was pulled into a deep subduing kiss. Of course, he didn't complain. William was a damn good kisser. Whether he was better than Jericho was something Christian was rather hazy on. Aside from their chaste little peck earlier, it had been a while since he and Chris had done anything together. A refresher was long overdue…

Christian felt the Englishman's hands start to roam across his body and reluctantly broke away.

"Dude, CCTV!"

Regal glanced towards the corner of the ceiling and waved derisively.

"I'm not camera-shy, sunshine."

Figuring that was a fair enough response, Christian gladly brought their mouths back together to resume their latest make-out session. There was something oddly flattering about William's unabashed keenness to get physical with him. Not that he could blame him. They'd danced around each other long enough that the sexual tension between them had about reached boiling point. But was William genuinely keen, or was the prize for winning this bet just that valuable to him? Pessimistic as it was, keeping that particular thought in mind certainly made Christian feel less guilty about what was to come…

The chiming sound as they reached their floor broke the spell once again, and they briskly departed from the elevator. Christian led the way to the farthest end of the corridor, dropping his bag when he arrived at a resplendent-looking room with double doors. As Christian fished in his jeans pocket for the key-card, Regal eyed him curiously.

"A suite? You don't seem the type to be so frivolous."

"That's because **I'm** not."

With a sickly-sweet grin, Christian swiped the card and gestured for William to enter. The room was dimly lit and warm, with the scent of berries and chocolate on the air. A luxurious four-poster king-sized bed filled the main area of the room, looking comfortable and inviting. Soft eighties rock music played quietly in the background, and a selection of different food and drink was laid out on the dressing table. Christian closed the door behind them noisily. Thoroughly confused, Regal opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the bathroom door suddenly swung open.

"Finally! Is your phone on the fritz or something? I've been trying to-"

Chris Jericho stepped into view, wearing nothing but silk pyjama pants and a big smile on his face. However, that smile rapidly melted away when he saw who Christian had accompanying him. Christian watched in amusement as the two co-conspirators glared at each other.

"Goddamn it, Regal! You told him?!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"He didn't need to," Christian piped up. "I'm the ECW champion, gentlemen. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Regal rolled his eyes and sighed. "Which rotten little killjoy grassed us up?"

"Zack. He overheard you guys talking. He's a good kid. Very honest."

"What exactly did he hear?" Jericho asked.

"Mostly the part where the two of you made a bet to try and bang me first." Christian folded his arms across his chest, suddenly more serious. "So, what was at stake then, huh? Come on, out with it. I'm kinda curious to know what you guys think my body is worth."

The other men cringed at Christian's scolding tone. Jericho spoke up first.

"Look, you have every right to be angry, but if you'd let us explain-"

Christian cut him off. "You know, I thought you two were mature respectable gentlemen. Yet here you are, making trashy sex wagers like a pair of horny frat-boys. It's all kinds of pathetic. And the less said about your seductive tactics, the better. You've always had weak pick-up game, Chris. But have things really gotten so bad that you need to stoop to emotional blackmail? _'Oh, look at our old photos! I've missed you so much! I just want us to hang out and be close again.'_ Seriously? Gross."

"It wasn't like that!" Jericho exclaimed. "You seriously believe I said all those things just to get you into bed? Granted, that was the endgame, but that stuff came from the heart. You honestly think that I haven't missed you? You've always been special to me, Christian. Time hasn't changed that."

The sincerity and regret on Jericho's face was clear as day. Regal noticed Christian begin to soften and remembered that the game wasn't over yet.

"And so, the deception continues," he scoffed. "Who knew you were capable of such callous manipulation, Jericho. I'm truly appalled."

Regal soon wished that he'd kept his mouth shut when Christian turned a disapproving glare his way.

"You have no right to be appalled by anything, Bill. Chris may be a desperate loser, but at least he isn't a petty criminal. What's up with stealing my personal property and leaving me stranded so you could swoop in and play hero? Don't you think that's just a bit creepy? A bit predatory?"

"I think you're making it sound a lot more sordid than it actually was." Noting the deepening annoyance on Christian's face, William hastily continued. "And it's not like you're entirely innocent in this either. You could have told us that you knew our game whenever you chose to. Yet instead, you've been working us both like an old pro all evening."

"After what you guys tried to pull, do you blame me?"

Regal grinned impishly. "Not at all. In fact, I'm most impressed. You've played us like a couple of fiddles. Truly brilliant. Bravo."

"Put a sock in it, you kiss-ass!" Jericho snapped before returning his attention to Christian, who still looked far from pacified. "Listen, we didn't mean any harm. We were in the back talking about how attractive you are, and it just kinda snowballed from there. We both genuinely want you. We just-"

"And in my defence," Regal interjected. "I merely expressed my desire to do naughty things with you. The wager itself was entirely Jericho's suggestion."

Jericho's eyes widened in fury. "You were pretty fuckin' quick to agree to it, jackass!"

"Only because I felt compelled to intervene and save this lovely lad from your lecherous advances."

"Oh, you wanna talk about 'lecherous'? Weren't you the one bragging about how thirsty he is for you? How you could have him any time you wanted?"

"You clearly have a thing or two to learn about nuance, sunshine. I was speaking lyrically, not literally."

"Oh, yeah right! _'He's got a smashing arse, hasn't he?'_ Real poetic! You're a regular Shakespeare!"

"Hmm, almost as poetic as your gloating earlier on. _'One look at those old pictures and I had him eating out of the palm of my hand!'_ "

"Don't put words in my mouth! I never said that!"

"Well, you might as well have!"

"Hey, hey! Easy, guys!"

Both men turned to Christian as he stepped in between them. They noticed that he'd removed his shoes and had unbuttoned his shirt halfway. More importantly, he didn't look even the slightest bit annoyed anymore. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Look, I know I just read you guys the riot act over this, but that was mainly for my own amusement. The truth is, I'm not mad. I mean, why would I be? Even with all the hot young twinks running around the company these days, **I'm** the one catching your eye? If anything, I'm flattered. It's a hell of an ego boost and I appreciate it. Really, I do."

Having given both of his suitors a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Christian moved towards the dressing table. Regal and Jericho watched silently as he picked a strawberry from a fruit platter and casually made his way over to the bed.

"Having said that," he continued. "Your little wager is kinda… vanilla, don't you think? I mean, it's all very well to prove that you're capable of getting someone into bed. But it's something else entirely to prove what you're capable of once you get there."

He flopped down onto the silky cream sheets, making himself comfortable as his companions exchanged glances.

"What are you suggesting?" Jericho asked cautiously.

Reclining back, Christian took a thoughtful bite out of his strawberry. He chewed on it for an unnecessarily long time, allowing the tension in the room to build deliciously before finally answering.

"The way I see it, you've both succeeded in luring me to bed. But you still have a bet to settle. So, let's make the most of the current situation. Let's have a little fun together. And whoever I think is the most fun can be your winner."

Christian popped the other half of the berry into his mouth, watching the reactions of the other two men as they digested his proposition. Regal maintained a firm poker face, but Jericho couldn't keep his apprehension from shining through.

"Just so we're clear… you wanna fuck both of us?"

"Sure. Call it being greedy if you want. But I like you both and you're both interested. So why should I have to choose?"

His stoicism faltering, Regal laughed softly at Christian's rationale. Jericho, however, continued to look uneasy.

"But… at the same time? Like a threesome?"

"If that's a problem, you're free to forfeit, Chris," Christian said offhandedly as he tackled the remaining buttons on his shirt. "I guess it just depends on how much you really want me. Or how much you wanna win your stupid bet."

All buttons now dealt with, Christian slid the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it at Jericho's feet. As he admired Christian's exposed flesh, it was Regal's turn to start looking concerned.

"Hang on a minute! What happens to me if this prude bottles it?"

Jericho pulled a face. "What d'ya mean, 'prude'? And are you saying you're actually open to-?"

"Yes." William interrupted. "Because I want him. Whatever it takes."

As Regal gazed at him intently, Christian felt his face flush. The Englishman's intensity was sort of unsettling at times. In the best possible way though.

"Well, umm…" Christian cleared his throat and regained his composure before continuing. "I mean, obviously if Chris taps out, you win by default."

Not particularly content with that answer, Regal crossed over to the bed to sit beside Christian. Eyeing the bare chest appreciatively, he couldn't help himself from trailing teasing fingers over the taut stomach. Ignoring the various insults Jericho was muttering at him, Regal leaned in and spoke softly.

"What I meant was: is your proposal contingent upon full participation, or can we still 'have fun' without him?"

Licking his lips, Christian looked back and forth between his would-be playmates.

"Put it this way," he purred. "Be it with one of you or both of you, I'm not leaving this hotel tonight without getting my rocks off."

Smirking widely, Regal shot Jericho a condescending look. "Be a dear and hang the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on your way out, will you?"

"It's **my** room!"

The lame protest fell on deaf ears. Cupping Christian's cheek in his hand, William closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him roughly. More than ready for some action by now, Christian quickly set about helping William manoeuvre out of his jacket. Aghast as he witnessed this, Jericho felt a switch go off inside of him. Despite his misgivings about Christian's crazy idea, he couldn't just stand there and do nothing while another guy fucked the object of his desire on his own damn bed!

"Hey! Not so fast, you son of a bitch!"

His outburst successfully caught their attention. Christian watched him in interest, while Regal cast him a half-bored, half-challenging look. Jericho glared back. It seemed that he'd grossly underestimated William Regal. The man basically had no shame. He was prepared to say or do whatever it took to make Christian his. But that was exactly what Christian had said he liked in a man. Someone forward, who went for what they wanted when they saw it. Regal certainly seemed to fit the bill…

But, damn it, so did Chris Jericho! He fit that bill too! He was a daring, feisty, brazen go-getter. He'd faced greater sources of adversity than William Regal in his lifetime. He'd been the first ever Undisputed WWE champion, a best-selling author, and a huge fucking rock-star! And it would take more than some silly little group-sex situation to deter him from his goal here tonight!

Psyched up and ready to act, Jericho plastered his best cocky expression on his handsome face.

"No one's forfeiting. I just wanted to establish the state of play before we get this party started…"

He swaggered over to the bed and hopped onboard at Christian's other side. Just as Regal was about to make another snarky comment, he was silenced by the sight of Jericho straddling Christian's hips and kissing him deeply. Slightly taken off-guard, Christian made a pleasant growling sound in the back of his throat as he welcomed Jericho's efforts. This wasn't the same gentle romantic grazing of the lips from earlier. It was intense and erratic, like their make-out sessions from years ago. Definitely a more profound dose of nostalgia than Chris's impromptu slideshow had been.

As he and Christian continued to plunder each other's mouths like two kids on prom night, Jericho heard an irritable sigh come from beside them and couldn't help smiling to himself. Maybe this could be fun after all… His point well and truly proven, Jericho reluctantly broke the kiss. Christian appeared rather disappointed that it had ended, whereas Regal just looked plain pissed off. As far as Jericho was concerned, both reactions were just perfect. He sat back a little, still astride Christian's torso, glancing back and forth between the two men he was apparently sharing his bed with tonight.

"So, err… what now?"


End file.
